Bleeding Heart
by AryanVamp
Summary: Hiei e Kurama se separam e sofrem por isso. Será que eles vão voltar a ficar juntos? Songfic e POV.


**Bleeding Heart**

**(Coração sangrando)**

Anime: Yu Yu Hakusho

Casal: Hiei e Kurama.

* * *

**Now I know that the end comes  
You knew since the begining  
Didn't want to believe it's true  
You are alone again, my soul will be with you**

_Agora eu sei que acabou. E eu me arrependo de não ter te ouvido. Você me dizia que nosso romance teria um fim, mas eu não queria acreditar que isso realmente aconteceria. E agora, você, que eu prometi nunca deixar voltar a sua solidão, você está sozinho de novo._

**Why is the clock even running  
If my world isn't turning  
Hear your voice in the doorway wind  
You are alone again I'm only waiting**

Por que o tempo continua a passar, se, desde que nós nos separamos, meu mundo não gira mais. Eu ainda escuto sua voz chegando com o vento por baixo da porta e eu penso que é você voltando para mim, mas lembro do que fiz, do quanto eu te magoei e vejo que nunca voltarei a ouvir sua doce voz me chamando. Deixei-te sozinho, mais uma vez, acho que para sempre. Mas um novo sentimento nasce em mim: esperança. Espero que um dia possa me perdoar.

**You tear into pieces my heart  
Before you leave with no repentance  
I cried to you, my tears turning into blood  
I m ready to surrender**

_Queria te perdoar, mas meu coração, que foi por ti despedaçado, não permite. Você partiu sem olhar pra trás, sem nenhum arrependimento em deixar aquele que tão sinceramente te amou. Eu chorei noites seguidas, esperei você voltar. Minhas lagrimas lentamente se tornado sangue, já que youkos não podem chorar. Agora eu estou pronto pra me entregar. Mas me entregar a quê? Às minhas lagrimas? À minha dor? A morte? São tantas opções, eu só preciso escolher._

**You say that I take it too hard  
And all I ask is comprehension  
Bring back to you  
a piece of my broken heart  
I m ready to surrender**

_Antes de ir, você me disse que eu não conseguia te entender, eu acho que você tinha razão. Eu não consigo entender que razões te levaram a me deixar, você me explicou, você falou o porquê, mas mesmo assim eu não entendo. Eu te amava, mas o que você pedia eu não podia te dar. E eu só pedi sua compreensão. Agora eu desisto. Volte! Ou irei te procurar nos confins do Makai, nem que seja para te trazer um pedaço do meu coração, que será sempre seu, e que você mesmo partiu._

**I remember the moments  
Life was short for the romance  
Like a rose it will fade away  
I m leaving everything**

Agora tudo que me resta são memórias dos nossos momentos, do nosso amor. Esse amor que nem tivemos tempo pra aproveitar. A vida é muito curta e eu deveria ter aprendido isso antes. Agora a minha vida se vai, como uma de suas rosas que teimavam em morrer. Agora eu deixo isso tudo pra trás.

**No regrets, war is over  
The return of a soldier  
Put my hands on my bleeding heart  
I m leaving all behind  
No longer waiting**

Sem arrependimentos no meu coração, minha guerra interna terminou. Esse soldado volta para o único lugar que podia chamar de lar: seus braços. Sinto como se meu coração estivesse sangrando e agora, minhas mãos postas sobre ele parassem esse sangramento. Estou deixando o Makai por você. Agora que percebi que você não poderia deixar sua família por mim, entendi que isso era algo que eu deveria fazer por você e não pedir que você fizesse por mim. Chega de esperar que você venha me pedir perdão por algo que é minha culpa.

**I've waited for so long!**

_Estou cansado de esperar por você, por tanto tempo fiquei aqui, nessa janela te esperando e você não chega. Vou te procurar!_

Chego na frente da sua casa e vejo você sair. Não posso acreditar que o destino tenha me colocado na sua frente desse jeito. Olho para meus pés, muito envergonhado do que fiz para te encarar ou para continuar a andar. Vejo seu espanto em me ver e você seguir na minha direção. Achava que você fosse desviar e me ignorar, mas você chega perto de mim e me encara. Eu não consigo dizer nada então só levanto os olhos num pedido mudo de desculpas.

_Ver você na frente da minha casa me espantou, mas ver você baixar os olhos e parar de andar me fez esquecer completamente o que tinha pra dizer e me lembrar de quanto eu ainda amo você. Lentamente ando em sua direção e, ao chegar perto, percebo que você não foge como das outras vezes, você fica e, lentamente, levanta os olhos, me deixando ver toda a dor e o arrependimento que você sentia. Isso era tudo que eu precisava. Sem palavras nem pedidos de desculpa, você fez exatamente o que meu coração desejava. Então coloquei meus braços em seus ombros e beijei sua boca como se eu precisasse disso pra viver. Senti você lentamente colocar suas mãos em minha cintura como se ainda não acreditasse que eu estava mesmo ali. Quando nossos lábios se separaram você apertou seus braços na minha cintura e colocou sua cabeça no meu peito dizendo: "Eu não quero nunca mais sair daqui!"_

_E eu só consegui dizer que você não precisa._

* * *

Música por Angra.  
Songfic por Ariadne  
Notas da autora: 

Essa é a primeira fic que eu faço e tenho coragem para enviar.

Eu estava ouvindo o CD do Angra que eu ganhei de niver, quando toca a segunda música que eu me ligo na tradução, a primeira coisa que me vem a mente é "Essa música é perfeita para o Hiei e o Kurama".

A fic originalmente acabava com a frase depois do ultimo verso, mas eu não poderia deixar a fic sem um final feliz.

Ah! As partes em itálico são P.O.V. do Kurama eas partes normais são P.O.V do Hiei.

Agradecimentos: Ao Van, por ter me dado o CD do Angra. E mais especialmente ao Angra, por ter feito Bleeding Heart (Vocês são minha inspiração!).


End file.
